My gigantic camping trip
This episode happens after the events of 'Ahmad15-Cassie 12: Hunt for the Trixes', but it is revealed to have been her dream self visiting another Timeline. Plot There is a annual camping trip every year for the Benny family,some of the family relatives may be weird or strange. But one thing is known for sure in Cassie's head'':There's a...''Alien ''in the Forest. Snypoises Anna and Cassie stood licking their ice cream cones while leaning on the truck,Uncle Stallion is talking to the other relatives about the camping trip. Cassie ''somehow ''met somebody in her dream connected to the future who had a watch like hers and scared a villains Fear-o-meter. Anna: What was that name you said when you were waking up? Cassie:...Ahmad *sigh* I wish he '''ACTUALLY' existed in reality instead of the future. Anna: *blinks her eyes* He-h-h-h--he exists in the future? Cassie: Yeah , he told me so before I woke up about this Tennyson boy. Then a boy with black hair and brown freckles loses his balance on the rollar sates, he has blue eyes and a birthmark crescent above his left eyebrow. He wears a blue hoody and black shorts. This boy is the arch enemy relative to Cassie. Cassie: Stewart. *clenches her cone**takes her friend aside* watch out. Stewart: *hits the truck* Owwwy! Themesong~ Stewart: Hi Case! Cassie: It's Cassie, you empty book. *gives the narrow eyes look at him* Stewart: Aw jeez, you got me a empty book for me to write in? Because I would LOVE to start scribbling my own tales about the recent sightings of the four armed sports angry looking super hero and the lizard alien who goes WAY FAST than the ostrich who beat the coyote all the time and.. Anna: *whispers to Cassie* is he ever going to get a quibble and write his rants down like herd of ants? Cassie: *whispers back to Anna* He talked for three hours nonstop at a amusement park last year. *eye twitches*Nobody is faster than SpeedGate. Stewart: *yawns* Do you ever get bored? Anna: Yes,but--- Stewart: I do and its so boooorrrring around here I surf the stream of theories and buzzling--*Cassie whispers: Buzzling isn't a word' to Anna* chats about rumored haunted places to alien infested locations like my pops. The girls walk away licking their ice cream cones, but Stewart followed them. ---- End Scene---''' Uncle Stallion is talking to Stewarts Parents Lindy and Scotts, who so happen to have a golden retriever inside the cabin building with them. Lindy has black hair. Scotts has blond-red hair with his reading glasses on top it. Stallion: So where is everyone camping this time? Scotts: Darthly Hallows *is nudged by his wife* I mean Kindrey Groove. Stallion: *raises eyebrow* Didn't we go there before all the kids were born and you swore never to go back there again? Lindy: We changed our minds, our little Stewart is interested in those Extraterrestrial creatures. *Gives a glare to her husband Scotts* Stewart never stops talking about them. Their Golden Retriever,Max, barked at Lindy's comment as if he agreed with her. Harvey: Stallion, why did you bring someone else's kid? *comes over from the pile of camping bags* Stallion: Anna's Parents went on a vacation with Cassie's parents, to somewhere called...Haloue?Balou?Chinalou?Karaio? *scratching head* Anna: *comes into the room with Cassie* Holaueyah, that's where they went. *everyone looks at her**Anna shrugs* It's a actual place at Hawaii. Go Boogle it. *throws her empty icecream cone into a Trash can after Cassie did so too* Cassie: For Short in 'adult words', our parents need time off from us. Stewart: Dad, did you know about there is a rumored beast called a werewolf back at the icantrememberitsname place and campers who came here have been fleeing the campgrounds after more than a week being there proclaimed to have seen something in the dar-- Scotts: You told me in the car. *rubs his temples* Lindy: Stewart, can you please walk your dog? Stewart: Sure! *takes the leash from his mom* Hiya Max, do you want some dog treats from the car? *While he is walking Max out the door, his dog gives the begging look to Anna* I have loads of treats in the backseat of the car where you hadn't been in for the entire ride... Lindy: *sighs* just like His dad. Scotts: No way! *shaking head* I never never never never never ever ever ever talk that much, not even at a funeral or a..hmm...wherever...Except you. Cassie: So what about Kindred Groove? Harvey&Stallion: Honestly, nothing at all. Lindy: We just exaggerate. *a big wide smile on her face* Scotts:And we only want to frighten you kids! ---- 'End Scene------------' Cassie: *is pulling her sleeping bag with stuffed clothes* Uncle, can I go--*is behind her Uncle Stallion* Stallion: No,We are going Ocean Alienless today. Cassie: *walks more slowly* Stewart: * is being pulled by Max* MaaaaaaaaaAAAAAXXXXXXXX! Stop running! I am getting speed sickness for crying out loud and I would like it if--*Max continues to run* Oh, Hai Case, whats that cool looking watch you ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggooooooooooooooooooooottttttt! Cassie: *drops her stuff* Anna: What are you doing? *stops* Cassie: I'm going Ocean Alien. *turning the dark black stick gear from the left side of the watch*Did this thing get a upgrade or something, because I didn't notice these before. *moving the switch things* Anna: Just rotate the lid with your fingers. Cassie: Anna, you don't understand, I am totally confused how to work this.*the top goes up**Top is glowing a bright yellow* Woah. What is this doing? Anna: Maybe you shouldn't mess with-- Cassie: *presses it down* A yellow light shoots out, then it goes through the trees nearly blinding the two girls who are covering their eyes from the bright for a few minutes,the light returned straight to the Omnidewtrix a few minutes later. Cassie and Anna uncover their eyes. Beeep! Cassie: A new Ocean Alien! Anna: Please use Speedgate, cause it's faster. Cassie: Hm...This looks like a situation for a Ocean Alien!*slams the faceplate of the watch after selecting a different Alien**black and blue wings grow from her back**Mouth and nose becomes black slowly shaping into a ducks bill**The Omnidewtrix goes into the body**Hands become bigger and furry**eyes shut and turn a light blue* Anna: *covering her eyes.* Cassie/Speedgate: *shirt becomes part of the skin**four blue big duck toes with black webbing break out from her black shoes**pants become dark blue and part of the Alien**hair blends into the round head**The Omnidewtrix appears on the chest* Speedgate! *wings spread out* Anna: Lets get going! *picks up Cassie's bags* Before Stewart and the rest get there! SpeedGate: *picks Anna up* Whoever the Lizard is, he is no speed demon! *Then rollar blades her way to the campsite speeding past all: Stallion, Harvey,Lindy,Scotts, Stewart,Josie(9 year old),and Skint(10 year old boy)* Josie: *resembles a child version of Sakara from Naruto* Did I see--- Skint: Yes*dorky voice*You just saw a galactic space force alien with the...*wears oval glasses**resembles Harry Potter without the lightning bolt on his forehead**wears blue sweater and gray pants* Josie: Hour glass Symbol! *grasps her hand together* just like the TV Superhero creatures! '-Scene change-' The Camground has sticks and pebbles lain about the area with trash carelessly left everywhere from other campers, slightly hinting something had scared the previous campers away before they could clean up. There is some holes from Tents still in the ground. Speedgate: *stops at the campground**drops Anna and their stuff after arriving* Anna: *blinks eyes* Maybe Stewart is right about the creature. SpeedGate: Creepy campground, automatic check. *looks around the filthy encampment* Ewwww. This is so dirty. Anna:Hey Sherlock, try using gust or water gun. Speedgate: *uses Water gun on Anna* Anna: *has arms crossed* Not on me. *soaked* The camp! SpeedGate: *beats her wings hard**makes all the objects blow into a fallen dark gray trash can**stops beating wings after the campground is clean* *lands on the ground* *times out into Cassie* A little over a minute later; Max ran into the campground with Stewart chatting to the dog like there isn't a tomorrow as he is holding the long black soft leash using both his hands, his shoes have little sticks poking out from underneath. Stewart: Hello Girls, why is Anna soaked wet? *the dog has stopped* Goad, I have been out for a unspecified amount of hours with Max and how did you get to the campgrounds so fast before I got her-- Anna: I was squirted with Water by-- Cassie: A Alien, who took us through the woods and-- Anna: Dropped us here with our stuff, then it ran into the forest! Max barks at the background, he dashed away with Stewart holding onto the leash like there isn't a tomorrow for him and the girls watch him like dorks be taken into the forest by the big golden retriever being stronger than him. Cassie:...At least, we got a break from his rants. *is positively sure there is a Alien * Josie: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii girls! Anna:...It isn't jover. Josie: what is not, Jover? *tilts head* Anna: The World isn't Jover. Cassie: *sighs* The World isn't over. '-----------------End scene-----' It turns into Afternoon,where else everybody had forgotten about Stewart since his parents needed some time off anyhow as they knew if he went missing with Max...Max would immediately return within a few hours having Stewart snoring while holding the leash Everyone is sitting at a picnic table that had been behind the bushes beside the camp. Josie: Can anyone tell me what is a Jover? Scotts: Jover is a jock or a beagle wagon. Lindy: No it's not. *holding her hot dog* Skint: It's a artificial Alien Satellite originating from space and is planned to be spying on the entire race of humanoids whom lived here since The Land before Days! *holding a potato chip* Harvey: Son, a Jover is actually a four leafed Clover sometimes used to the word 'Over' by many people who misspell it or say 'over' differently by mistake. Josie: There's a Closie in the Dosie. Skint: We have a rhyming newbie, wow. *takes a drink of orange juice**has eaten the potato chip* Stallion noticed Stewart isn't there, because nobody is chatting a wall of words like a shooting canon and he is the only child who does. So Stallion starts speaking in coded words only understood by Cassie. (she made the coded words) Stallion: Cassie...Where's Stewart? *says this in coded words: Cassie, where's the ketchupatter?' Cassie: I don't know . Stallion: CASSIEL! *In Coded Words: Yes , you know where it is* Anna:Why does he keep calling you,Cassiel? *has taken a drink from her cup* Cassie: *slouches* It's my full name,Cassiel Waterstocking Bennys. *groans* I like Cassie better. Anna: OOOooohhh like Lassie. Cassie: Uncle, he's in the forest with Max chasing something. *gets a glare from her uncle* *In coded Words: It's right beside the toepicks with a small box after whatever that is* Josie: I'm curious, where did you get that watch? *eyes stuck at the blue watch* Cassie: The TV remote. *grinning brightly* --'''32 Minutes later-'''-''' Stallion: Scavenger hunt! Harvey: ...When did that ever come into the picture? Stallion: Since the day you were born. *takes a packet of paper from his coat pocket* You printed this. Harvey: How--when--I don't---What? *Stallion gives him the brochure packet* Stallion: Cassie, You go the east side of the forest with Anna to search for this. *hands a single packed to Cassie* Cassie: *reads it**Eyes dart to her uncle* Does this mean I can--*starts grinning brightly* Stallion: No. Anna: *sighs* Lets go Cassie. Stallion: *hands remaining two separate packets to Josie and Lindy* West and South for you two, Harvey, we take North. The Girls walk straight forward to the forest, besides, they are old enough to search for a chatter box who stops talking so it makes their job practically easy to find the boy. However, Cassie's watch finally turns blue with a femielar click after a good distance away from the group. Cassie: Yay, I can go Ocean Alien! *starts to select a Alien* Hm...Which should I choose? Lavathrend, Corefreeze, Lady Arms,Screwhedge-- Anna: *reading the brochure* Don't use any. Cassie: I understand Alien technology. Anna: I have superpowers of locating. Cassie: I have the Omnidewtrix, so beat that! *selects a New Alien* This will be quicker. Anna: Who? Cassie: Ocean Alien! *slams the watch**skin becomes black and green**back curves into the shape of a taijl**little spikes grew from the head**eyes become roeund**watch moves on the center***blue fins outlined in green grow to the sides* *face forms into the shape of a Alien seahorse* *legs become skinny* Anna: *covering her eyes from the light* Seagrade: *legs become skinny**eyes turn yellow***transformation is complete* Seagrade! *looks down to feet* ew, my legs are like sticks. *looks to body* I resemble that Technie thingy...and I don't have hands! Anna: *sighs* Cassie, your fins are the hands. Seagrade: At least Max will get our smell, straight away. Anna: Seahorses smell bad when out of the water? That doesn't make sense. Seagrade: Ikr. Anna: Geeze lueezle, when did abbreviations get in this conversation.*facepalm* WOOOOF! Woof! Wooof! Anna&Seagrade: Max! The girls run as fast as their legs can carry them and followed Max's fierce-loud barking to a bigger version of Seagrade with Stewart continously talking while asking questions at the same time. The big thing Anna noticedis the Alien covering the sides of it's head where ears are supposed to be. Stewart: Why are you here? Can you please please please answer me?Cause I will LOVE to get a answer from a outer space alien frightening the campers at night using your freaky little light green circle which I am not scared of... Sea Horse Alien: *agitated* *shoots a blast of water at him* Seagrade: *conteracts it using her own water blast at the surge of water**The water is sent watering the tree's* Hey whatever you are, leave the campgrounds before I get into oblivion! Sea horse Alien: Whatever hyrbid. Seagrade:...What did you say? Sea horse Alien: Hybrid. Seagrade:....WHAT DID YOU SAY? Sea horse Alien: HYBRID! *sends a laser beam at Seagrade* Seagrade&Anna: *ducks* Anna: Sea,use the spikes on your head to do something! Seagrade:*spikes grow more pointey and sharp* Oh, Posion spikes! *detaches the spikes**throw them at the Sea Alien* Sea Horse Alien: *grabs Stewart**uses him as a Shield* Stewart: oooooh! That tickles! *is laughing**body absorbs the spikes* Haha! I want to be tickled agian, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee! *is dropped by The Sea Horse Alien* Anna: *dumbfounded* Your family is extremely wierd. Seagrade: It's genetic absorbtion problem. *shrugs* Max: *Runs from the Alien with Stewart holding the Leash**runs back to the campground* Sea Horse Alien: *Circle narrows at the two* Absorbenites. *sends two power balls from it's hands* Anna: CASSSIEEE, DO SOMETHING! *flails arms* Seagrade: *runs up towards the balls**combines both fists into a hammer-like end* Extinquisher time! * hits both the balls**the balls redirect and hit the Alien instead* Sea Horse Alien: *is thrown through the tree's**knocks several of them down in the process* Seagrade: ...I wanna make sure this Alien won't come back to scare any campers*goes to the direction where there is a big gap from fallen tree's* Anna: wait for mee! *goes after her* '--Three minutes later--' Seagrade: Is he down? *times out into Cassie* Anna: Doesn't look like it's breathing*panting* Sea Horse Alien: *groans**starts to get up** Anna: *starts using the Sea Horses Alien hand to slap it's head* why are you slapping yourself? Why are you slapping yourself? Why are you slapping yourself? Why are you slapping yourself? Cassie: Hahahahahaha *laughing* Stallion: Girls, what did--*notices the Alien after he arrives*Stewart was right. Anna: *stops slapping th ecreature after it falls back unconcious* Have any markers? Cassie: Add a camera to it! *her watch is red* This will be the best photo for a reminder how the camping trip went. Stallion: *hands Cassie a camera**hands Anna a marker* Do I want to know? Anna: *devious smirk* Nope, not unless you are out late at night.*writes on the alien's chest**finishes in two minutes*photograph time! Stallion don't look. Stallion: *covering his eyes* I ain't looking. Anna&Cassie: Cheeeeeeeeessseee! *take snapshot* ---That night---- Sea Horse Alien: *groans* Urgh, my head. *rubbing his head**looks to his chest after something caught his eye* On his chest read: '''CHASE ME! I am, the big bad, ALIEN! '''in bright blue. ....You can guess the Forest Animals chased after the creature and sent it packing. Trivia *Boogle is a play on the word 'Google.' *This sort of resembles The Episode where Ben and the Gang went to a Alien wedding. *It's been confirmed by the Writer, Stewart never stops talking except when he is sleeping. *The Writer has confirmed The Watch recalibrated into a much higher version of itself the final time it was reattached to Cassie's Wrist in the Crossover movie. *Cassie and Anna's Parents have been confirmed to have gone to Hawwi, leaving Uncle Stallion as the summerchamp. *Cassie revealed what the 'W' in her name stands for. *Thi is the first time Absorbenite has been mentioned. Aliens used Seagrade (Debut) SpeedGate Category:Episodes